Currently known muzzle devices can effectively address only one or two of the four major physical effects caused when a projectile is fired. For example, if a particular muzzle device has structural properties which provide a significant reduction in muzzle climb those same properties result in an unwanted amount of muzzle flash.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a muzzle device that can address all four of the critical force reactions when a projectile is fired in a balanced approach. There also exists a need for a muzzle device that is adaptable to all current device attachments based on the A2 flash hider currently used by the military and law enforcement while also being scalable for use on a variety of other calibers.